With development of communications technologies, a home box-shaped device, for example, an integrated access device (IAD) and an optical network unit (ONU), and the like has been widely used. Therefore, a digital access terminal device is exponentially-spreading and used all over the world.
However, when maintenance personnel are deploying a home box-shaped device, a case of unavailable service usually occurs, but the maintenance personnel cannot find a fault cause in a timely manner. Additionally, after the maintenance personnel deploys the home box-shaped device, in a process of using the home box-shaped device by a user, a case in which services such as voice and broadband cannot be executed may suddenly occur. In this case, the user can do nothing but send a warranty notification to the maintenance personnel of the home box-shaped device, and the maintenance personnel goes to the user's home to perform troubleshooting on the home box-shaped device, which prolongs time for troubleshooting of the home box-shaped device, and the user cannot conveniently use the device.
It can be learned that during times when massive home box-shaped devices are deployed, how to locate, in a quick and timely manner, a fault that occurs in a home box-shaped device becomes an urgent problem to be resolved.